Only You: Her Mistakes Were Few
by dragonroserei
Summary: My job is hard enough. Baby girl, making one mistake doesn’t make you stupid. It makes you human.” Garcia blushed slightly. Morgan’s eyes had become darker and he was breathing hard. “Passionate much?” “Only about you.”
1. Chapter 1

Only You: Her Mistakes Were Few

Chapter One: International Boo-Boo

* * *

Her fingers flew over the keyboard. It was almost an art form, he pondered as he watched her. Her forehead crinkled in concentration as she searched. She sighed suddenly, and threw her head back trying to relieve the tension in her neck.

"What's up baby girl?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He appeared upside down, and she would have giggled if it weren't so damn important for her to get this information to Reid.

"I don't know, hot stuff," she said, watching him. "I mean, I've searched for this guy under every variation I could think of. He just does not want to be found." She went back to looking at the computer screen. "I feel like this is a dead end," she mumbled.

Derek walked forward and leant on her chair. "Variations? What do you mean?"

"He says his name is Charlie Devon. There is no record here of any Charlie Devon. Devon Charlie, Charles Devon. Charlie Brown. Nada, nothing, zip."

"Did you check international?"

"Did I check _international_?" Garcia repeated. "Of course I checked _international_, one of the first things I do is check internation—huh?"

"What?"

Garcia didn't answer. She stared at her screen. Shaking her head, she typed furiously, all the while muttering "impossible. Couldn't have, not stupid. _International_?" Finally she stopped typing and her face went white. "Crap."

"Baby girl?"

"I can't believe I forgot to check the international records."

"So he's listed?" Derek said flipping open his phone, already dialling Reid's number.

"Yeah, he's listed under Charles Devon, Australian citizen, came to America under an Australian passport two weeks ago. I'm sending the information to Hotch right now." She sat back staring unbelieving at the screen. "I can't believe I did that."

Morgan smiled sympathetically. "Baby girl, you can't be perfect all the time."

"But I am the Oracle of All Information and Beauty! How could I not check that?" Her voice sounded close to tears. She heard a rough sigh and felt her chair move - he spun her chair around so that she was facing him, and lifted one finger towards her as he spoke into his phone.

"Reid? Yeah, Garcia found him. Charles Devon. Look for an Australian accent. Yep, right. I'll tell her. Yes, it's been sent to Hotch. Kay." He flipped his phone shut. "Reid says thanks."

Garcia frowned. "Could've been faster if I hadn't been so stupid."

"Baby girl," Morgan looked at her sharply. "You're not stupid." He leant forward so that he was leaning on her armrests. She tried to look away but he held her chin, forcing her eyes upward. They were dark, and damn sexy. "Hell, I make mistakes all the time. Doesn't stop me from being the hot thing that I am. I can name times when I didn't make the right decision, or I wasn't quick enough in noticing something about an unsub, but I can't beat myself up about it. My job is hard enough. Baby girl, making one mistake doesn't make you _stupid_. It makes you human."

Garcia blushed slightly. Morgan's eyes had become darker and he was breathing hard. "Passionate much?"

"Only about you."

She laughed nervously. "Oh what? So, I'm not a goddess anymore?"

"Hell yeah, you are girl!" He looked her up and down slowly. "Don't you forget it." He smiled his devilish smile, and left her office.

She turned back to her babies, a small smile lingering on her face.

* * *

Shutting down her babies, Garcia stretched. It was the end of a long, exhausting day. They were no where near catching the unsub and the lead they had spent most of the day chasing had lead them close to the middle of no where. Hotch had explained to Garcia that there was no point in staying in the office, and to go home. They were all just going to go to bed and hope that something would turn up overnight.

Garcia turned off the light and locked the door behind her. Making her way toward the elevators, she looked toward the bullpen. There sat Morgan at his desk, his hands on his head staring at a map of Texas. He looked tense.

He didn't like being away from the action, but with his mother sick, he needed to be able to drop everything and fly to Chicago at a moment's notice. Couldn't be that guy, when you're in the middle of Texas looking for a unsub who likes to electrocute women.

He felt useless. Tame. Bored.

And Garcia had noticed. "Hey Hot Stuff," she called out.

Morgan looked up.

"You going home?" she asked. Her hair fell in ringlets around her face, and she looked slightly worried.

Morgan shook his head. "I'm not going to be able to rest."

Garcia frowned. She looked at the elevator and made a decision. "Come home with me." Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're not going to be able to rest?" she said suggestively, smiling widely.

Morgan threw his head back and laughed. Garcia giggled slightly. She dropped her bag and walked to Morgan's desk. "Come my Chocolate Adonis. You can be brooding and mysterious later. Now I just want you to be sexy and fun." She smoothed his brow with her hand and then pinched his cheek lightly. "Come on, Hot Stuff. You know you want to."

Morgan smiled. "Only for you."

She laughed excitedly. "Get a move on then!"

* * *

Once inside her apartment, Morgan couldn't help but laugh. Nothing had changed.

"Baby Girl," he said looking at her purple walls and shiny objects, "You ever gonna redecorate this place?"

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Hey, this place is perfect just the way it is. " She looked around. "Well, except maybe the kitchen….So wanna order Chinese?"

Morgan looked inside the kitchen. It wasn't bad so much as it was a storage area for old computer parts and the like. "You know, a kitchen is for eating in."

Garcia shrugged. "Heard of Lean Cuisine?"

Morgan frowned at her. "You eat nothing but microwave dinners?"

She backed away slowly. "I eat tonnes of other stuff. You know, coffee, Chinese food, pizza, other people's home cooked meals…………Stop looking at me like I have a problem."

Morgan put his hands up in surrender. "Chinese is fine. But one of these days, you're going to have to attack that kitchen. "

Garcia shrugged, grabbing her wallet and looking around for the menu. "Only if you help me!"

"You're going to rope me into redecorating? Baby Girl, my mother can't even make me do that for her."

"Your mother also can't convince you to settle down and give her grandbabies."

Morgan frowned. "Low blow, Goddess. Low."

Garcia pitched the phone to him. "You call, I need to have a shower. I smell." She made her way to the bathroom as Morgan began dialling shaking his head. "Oi, can you order San Choy Bow?" she asked poking her head out of the bathroom smiling hopefully.

Morgan nodded and heard the door close. "Only for you," he muttered, trying not to listen to the water turn on only a door away.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I deleted this chapter, and edited as a fully awake human being. There were so many mistakes in the first edit. Anywho, here you go: Once again!

Chapter 2: Office Mishaps

Derek was working away, typing furiously, trying to write his report so that he could catch a cab to the airport, fly all the way to Chicago, see his mother and sisters and help plan what they were going to do. The idea that his mother was going to have to undergo radiation made him shiver with dread. In his mind his mother was some sort of immortal presence – one that could not whither with age. The idea that something in the form of a skin cancer could do this was beyond him.

He tried to concentrate but it was not good.

"Hey Derek," a voice said softly from behind him. A pair of perfectly manicured hands rested on his shoulders and gently massaged them.

"Hey," he said tiredly. "Why you here so late, baby girl?"

"Saw my best friend sitting here, and thought that maybe I could offer to finish his report so that he could make his way to his super secret flight at the airport."

Morgan looked over his shoulder at her.

"How could you possibly have figured that one out?"

"I went to Hogwarts," she smiled sadly at him. "I am Harry Potter in my real form. I am all-knowing and brilliant……or your sister rang me this afternoon to ask me to remind you to bring your camera. She told me about your mother."

Morgan sniffed, nodding his head slowly. "I guess you'll be wanting an explanation as to why I didn't tell you."

"No." Morgan looked at there sharply. "Derek, you would have told me eventually. I trust that whatever stupid reason was running through your mind will just insult me and I don't want to be mad at you. Keep the reason to yourself." She pulled at his arm gently. "It's time for you to go. I'll finish up here. You just go and be with your mother now. It's where you want to be and it's where you need to be."

Derek collected her into his arms and hugged her to him fiercely. "What would I do without you baby girl?"

"Obviously you'd be trapped in some sort of Alice in Wonderland world where Hotch is the rabbit and Reid would be the stoned caterpillar," she mumbled, impeded by her face being pressed into his chest.

Derek pulled out of the hug a little and looked down at her. "That's ridiculous, silly girl."

"Not it's not," she said, coming out of the hug completely and pushing him toward the door. "You're just mad you didn't think of it first."

Derek laughed, shaking his head.

"Now shoo," she said as she settled down at his desk. "I have such wonderful tales to write."

"Only the facts, Garcia!" Morgan warned. "The facts only!"

"Only for you, my love," Garcia called as he grinned at her walking through the door. Smiling slightly after he was gone, she looked back at his desk and sighed deeply. "Only for you."

Morgan sighed deeply, hands over his face, and lay back on his bed. His childhood bedroom had never felt so stifling before. Once it had been a safe haven, then a room of memories, now it felt like a prison created by his mind. Once again he felt almost useless. His sisters felt they had everything under control, the hospital would not allow him to stay by his mother's side, saying she needed rest. So he had come home to his childhood home.

He closed his eyes and attempted to dream. Dream a life that was perfect. A life where he was happy, and everything was hunky-dory. Never mind the fact that in this perfect world he was unemployed because the perfect world had no criminals. He lived in wonder, peace, joy and love. He could almost picture all that this perfection had to offer when he realised that perfection apparently had ringing phones.

Blearily he opened his eyes. According to the red numbers from the alarm clock he had gotten around two hours of sleep. He reached for his phone. "Morgan."

"Did you ever stop to wonder if the stars are slowly going out?" Garcia's seductive tones fell upon his ear.

"No – I just thought that the sleep was impeding my vision," Morgan yawned.

"Sorry, my chocolate Adonis, were you sleeping?" she said, sounding very not contrite.

"Dozing," he lied. "Why?"

"Was sitting here, looking at the stars and thinking of you. Wondering if you were looking at the stars as well. Hoping you were okay."

Derek smiled. "Well, I kind of wish I was looking at the stars now. Sounds peaceful."

"Not really," admitted Garcia. "I couldn't go to sleep until I was sure you were okay…you're okay aren't you?"

"Now that I've heard your voice I'm wonderful, baby girl. It's been a hard day. I didn't realise how much I needed to speak to you until you called."

I'm glad I did then." There was a slight pause. "You'll be glad to know I finished your report for you."

Derek smiled. "You, my goddess, are too good for me."

"You'd be entertained, cupcake. It's some of my best work - an epic tale, Derek. Full of adventure, intrigue, romance, cleverly disguised warning about the use of drugs and of course plenty of sex. Everyone gets some in my stories." He could hear the smile in her voice. "And of course there was the inevitable capture and imprisonment of the villain of our piece. Really, it was quite tame in comparison to some of _my_ reports."

"Come on," Morgan said laughing. "What did you really write?"

"I may have ended your report with 'and they lived happily ever after' though," Garcia said, smirking.

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "Just as long as you didn't describe the unsub as a monstrous dragon and the BAU as the Knights of the Round Table."

"Of course not," her voice purred over the phone line. "Give me some credit."

Morgan sighed. "Thanks Baby Girl."

"Your welcome Hot Stuff. Although, I did dub the unsub the slippery serpent of sludge and made you the hero of this tale. I may also have included some wonderful illustrations."

Derek burst out laughing.

"Ah, there's what I've been waiting to hear. The laugh that's only for me. Now I know you're fine! I'll see you when you come home. Night hot stuff," Penelope said, before hanging up.

Derek, still laughing, looked in wonder at the phone in his hand. She always knew what to say to make him laugh. "Night, baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Yo!! Well, here we are again. Otay. Well, this is just a short chapter. I tried to expand on it, but it finishes so perfectly, I felt it was a crime to expand from there. As always reviews are welcome and I'd like to thank the wonderful reviewers (I would name you and I did start but it got so long! You know who you are!!) Your reviews are keeping me going!!! xoxox

Chapter 3: Needing Someone

* * *

Morgan held his mother's hand and watched her breathing. She had been asleep for a little while now, and it was something of a relief. A relief to watch her be peaceful – in this state she was not worried, was not scared, was not pleading with a God he wasn't sure existed, but she was. And whilst she was asleep he could finally give in to the emotions pouring out of him. He was allowed to be petrified at how the tables had turned. His childhood memories were a mix of his mother. His whole world had been wrapped up in her – she had not only looked after him, but she had shaped the person he had become.

He looked at her again. When had the strongest woman he had ever known, become so frail?

He felt a tear slowly fall down his cheek and he let go of his mother's hand. He had to get out of there. He needed to breathe. He needed to feel free.

His sister took his place at his mother's side and he practically fled the hospital. Once outside he leant against the wall and let the fear come. The tears ran down his cheeks unchecked.

He needed someone.

He reached for his phone, and with shaking hands dialled the number.

"It's Derek. I need you," he choked out.

"I'll be there."

* * *

"Hey."

Morgan turned around. He was in a park, not too far away from the hospital.

And now there she stood. Wearing a pink coat and with an overnight back dropped at her side, her hair down and looking weary – but to him, she looked like an angel. His solace.

"Hey, baby girl."

They stood before one another. Garcia tilted her head to one side, and looked into his eyes. "How is she?"

Morgan shrugged. "I'm not sure I understand what the doctors are telling me."

She smiled sadly and pulled him into her arms. "Good thing I'm here then."

He let her hold him for a moment. He breathed in her scent and suddenly felt more relaxed and at peace than he had in a week.

"Let me be your hero," she whispered up at him. "No need to pretend with me."

He felt the emotion welling up inside. It felt so good to see her. To know that she was there with him. "Only for you," he breathed, before letting the tears come again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Drink Up

* * *

Penelope had taken Derek back to her hotel. He was grateful for that. That someone was leading him away from the memories, away from the responsibilities, away from the shit that was drowning him. One of the best things about Penelope was that she didn't judge him. She knew that he would eventually face the world, but he needed to take some time to be himself, to be free.

She guided him into the room and as she locked the door behind them, he made a beeline to the mini-bar. Penelope turned around and bit her lip. "Are you--"

"Garcia." The use of her last name made them both pause – his voice had sounded so harsh using her name that way. Derek took at deep breath and softened his tone. "Pen, just for tonight, let me be an idiot."

She narrowed her eyes at him and repeated what she had been about to say. "_Are_ _you_ sure you want that mini-bar crap when I have a full bottle of Jack Daniels and vodka in this bag?"

Derek paused, his hands full of little bottles of liquor. "Baby girl, you are much better at this cheering up thing than I am!"

She smiled suddenly, and everything felt tremendously lighter. "Don't I know it!"

* * *

So there they sat, laughing, crying, talking and playing silly games. He felt better than he had ever in his life. He wasn't on a case constantly worrying about getting the unsub, he was being distracted so well that he couldn't think about his mother and he was with his favourite person.

"You know you're drunk," Derek explained to Penelope, "when moving your head even slightly causes you to contemplate the meaning of life."

Penelope raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, is the meaning of life, my chocolate coated god of thunder?"

Derek chuckled and pulled Penelope over to him. "Well, obviously the meaning of life is 42."

"Of course, Douglas Adams is a genius," Pen nodded wisely, snuggling up to Derek's shoulder.

"But it's also finding and surrounding yourself with people who allow you to be free, and keep a careful eye on you while you do it," he said smiling.

"Indeed. Although I think my careful eye went bye-bye a little while ago. I knew getting drunk was just plain silly."

"I didn't think so," Derek said. "We're hell more fun when we're drunk!"

"True. We do tend to come up with a lot of plans involving elephants though."

Derek laughed. "That we do. That time when we were in Michigan tops the cake."

"Ah yes, the famous 'but you have to have elephants for sale you're a pet shop' call of 2005."

Both of them began laughing hard, Penelope had tears falling down her cheeks. Calming down, she smoothed a hand over his shoulder. "Have I let you be enough of an idiot?"

Derek was quiet for a moment. "Not quite."

Penelope looked at the bottles of liquor sitting in front of them. "But I don't think it's healthy to drink anymore. Tempting though that vodka is---you know what, I will have another."

He stopped her. Holding her hand he pulled her back. "Not really what I meant."

"What did you mea--?"

But she could not finish her sentence. Derek was kissing her, gently massaging her lips with his own. When he pulled back, she whimpered slightly from the loss of contact, before opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Well, that was…" Penelope struggled. "I mean, that was…just…well, it felt….good," she finished lamely.

Derek smirked at her. A finger tracing the side of her face. "Only good?"

Penelope made a noise of frustration. "I don't deal with this kind of pressure well!"

"I'm noticing," he said, still seemingly entranced with tracing her face. "This is the smartest thing I've ever done drunk." He kissed her again, leaving her panting.

"If you squint, that was almost sweet, hot stuff," Penelope giggled.

He chuckled. "Pen, I _need_ you."

"Derek, I _want_ you," she said quietly.

He smiled. "Is there a difference?"

"Only with you." She sat up and put some distance between us. "There's a difference between a kiss and sex. There's a difference between friend and lover. There's a difference between a normal friendship and whatever the hell we have."

He sat and watched as she paced up and down the hotel room ranting.

"And I'm scared that if we change one of the elements that makes us, well, _us_ – well I'm scared I'll be left without you."

"Pen, stop moving. Sit and quiet that motor mouth for a minute."

Penelope dropped to the floor and gazed at him.

"These last few days have been hard. I didn't know how I was going to survive them. And this afternoon the only thing I could think of was you. You – who forces me come over to your apartment and watch stupid movies and eat Chinese food because I look down. You – who write reports for me to make sure I look after myself and my family. You – who rings me in the middle of the night because you're worried about me. You – who makes me laugh even when my world is falling apart. You – who piece it back together. You – who gets the next available flight to Chicago because I called you and said I needed you…" He paused and took a breath. "You are my solace. My freedom. If I didn't realise I'm in love with I'd be a complete idiot."

Throughout his speech he had been crawling to where she was sitting, and by the time he'd finished he was sitting right in front of her. He looked up and saw she was staring at him in absolute shock.

"And I--" he said looking down.

"Derek?"

He looked up.

"Shut up."

She kissed him.

* * *

Right well, if it was any good, drop a review.


End file.
